


The Vital Question

by velithya



Category: Avengers (Comic), Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velithya/pseuds/velithya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's be honest, who <i>wouldn't</i> turn gay for Captain America?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vital Question

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [rallamajoop](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rallamajoop) (and entirely her fault <.<) With thanks to [sami](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sami/profile) for a quick beta and title suggestion.
> 
> Some context: [yes, there is an actual TV host (he's Australian) that asks this question.](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rove_\(TV_series\)#20_bucks_in_20_seconds)
> 
> Originally posted to the [Cap_Ironman](http://cap-ironman.dreamwidth.org/) Livejournal community on 14th June 2008.

**The Vital Question**

"Who would you turn gay for?"

Tony had known it was coming, had spent several days thinking about what he was going to say. Given how famous he was, picking someone _living_ was a decidedly risky proposition that could lead to embarrassment later on, and Tony was nothing if not forward-thinking. On the other hand, he had his pride to consider; he was _Tony Stark_ , and he wouldn't 'turn gay' for just _anyone_. He'd thought and discarded dozens of possible candidates (and there was a list that would never see the light of day), but it wasn't until he caught the tail end of a late-night World War II documentary that he found his answer. The man fit all his criteria and then some.

"It's a tricky question, Rove," Tony said, and then tossed out his trademark smirk. "But let's be honest, who _wouldn't_ turn gay for Captain America?"

It wasn't until much later, when it turned out that Captain America was very much alive (and very much just as advertised, and there was a thought that had been keeping Tony up at night recently) that he had any misgivings about the answer.

"-return of Captain America," the newsgirl was saying, some trashy entertainment program that normally wasn't worth his attention. "In the light of this announcement, we went through the archives and found something we thought you might enjoy."

"It's a tricky question, Rove," Tony-on-screen said, and smirked. "But let's be honest, who _wouldn't_ turn gay for Captain America?"

"Well, viewers!" the newsgirl trilled. "From the mouth of Tony Stark himself, the man who is funding the Avengers, which I'm sure I don't need to remind you is led by Captain America." She leaned forward, obviously going for secrecy. "It's been kept very quiet, but our sources say that romance is in the air."

A photograph flashed up on screen, Tony in a suit and Steve in full costume, talking together on the path outside Avengers mansion, shoulders almost brushing.

"These photographs were taken yesterday, as the two men enjoyed a late afternoon stroll together."

The newsgirl flashed back on. "Neither Mr Stark or Captain America have made an official statement about their relationship, but with evidence mounting, is it just a matter of time?"

Tony groaned, turning the TV off, and thumped his head into his hands.


End file.
